¿Bailamos?
by KuuroUsagi
Summary: "Bien Sasuke, lamento informarte que eres un asco bailando... pero me gustaría enseñarte...Así que mantengámonos en contacto, ¿Quieres?"


Resumen: _Él no sabía bailar otra cosa que no fuera ese típico vals que siempre, siempre, siempre tenía que bailar en esas aburridas cenas de negocios, y tampoco le interesaba aprender a hacerlo, porque no saber bailar no era algo que fuese a hacer que te arrepintieras por el resto de la vida...¿O tal vez si?_

Otras publicaciones: MSS como KuroUsagi

**¿Bailamos? **  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **

**S**asuke paseo su mirada de nuevo por toda la discoteca, donde todos esos adolescentes y adultos jóvenes se divertían bailando, y él ... él estaba ahí sólo, sentado en una silla bebiendo un poco de alcohol, Naruto, quien había pasado horas y horas convenciéndolo para que los acompañara a divertirse en la discoteca, "No sera lo mismo sin ti, Teme", lo había abandonado tan solo veinte minutos después de que hubieran entrado a ese lugar, ¿O había sido en menos tiempo?.

**S**uspiró, se sentía totalmente aburrido y ajeno a ese lugar, donde todas las demás personas encontraban tanta diversión, y tal vez Naruto tuviera razón, tal vez fuera en definitiva un chico raro, no tan raro como Lee y su "Llama de la juventud", ni tampoco tan raro como Shino y su obsesión con los insectos, pero si un chico raro. Aunque para él, todos los demás eran los raros, y él era el único normal... tal vez era un anciano atrapado en el cuerpo de un chico de apenas 18 años de edad, ya que su forma de pensar era demasiado aburrida para el resto de las personas, mientras que para él, la forma de pensar y comportarse de las demás personas con las que compartía la edad, era demasiado infantil y con falta de sentido.

**D**efinitivamente estaba aburrido, hasta el punto de llegar a pensar que era posible morir de aburrimiento, si nadie lo había hecho antes, seguro que él sería el primer caso de morir debido a eso, así que paseó la mirada por todo ese mar de jóvenes que le rodeaban, y analizó las opciones que podía elegir:

**H**abía varias chicas viéndolo y sonriendole de una manera insinuante... ¿Qué haría cualquier otro chico en su posición?, tal vez acostarse con el mayor numero de chicas con las que pueda o con la que más atractiva le pareciera, algo de una sola noche y ese tipo de cosas, a él eso le parece algo idiota, arriesgarse a contraer alguna enfermedad, a hacerlo con una chica que este loca y lo comience a acechar, hacerlo con alguien desconocido... no, claramente ese tipo de cosas no iban con él, una de las tantas razones por las que todos pensaban que él era extraño... y tal vez gay.Y aún más extraño, era que a pesar de ser todo lo contrario a lo que definiría a un tipo popular en una escuela y en cualquier otro lugar en general -sociable, divertido, y quien sabe que cosas más- él, aún siendo un chico raro era de los más populares.

**S**u segunda opción sería levantarse y bailar algo, porque a eso se va a las discotecas ¿No?, pero a él no le gusta ni sabía bailar, más que ese estúpido y también aburrido vals.

**U**na tercera opción... Beber sin parar alcohol, para "divertirse", no tampoco eso iba con él. Su última opción y la que seguramente elegirá es largarse de ese lugar, después de todo, solo había ido para que Naruto dejara de molestarlo, pero ahora era más que claro que él rubio no notaría su ausencia en por lo menos 2 horas más. Así que pensando que se había tardado demasiado para irse de ahí, se levanta de su asiento con la mirada fija en la puerta del local... su gran salida de aquel terrible aburrimiento, pero a medio camino chocó con una chica, bueno la chica había aparecido de repente de un lugar y lo había tomado de la chaqueta para evitar caerse, y ahora le sonreía y...¿Su cabello era rosa?

—¿Bailamos?—Le pregunta ella pero ni siquiera puede contestar antes de ser arrastrado hacía la pista de baile, ella se empieza a mover al ritmo de la música y él... Sasuke esta ahí parado observándola, ¡Mierda! quedaría en ridículo ante esa extraña pero linda chica. Ella lo mira confundida después de dos o tres minutos, y deja de moverse, Sasuke decide apartar la mirada al ver como una sonrisa divertida adorna el rostro de aquella chica.—¿No sabes bailar?—Pregunta obviamente divirtiéndose ante la situación.

—Claro que sé hacerlo, boba—Contesta, y puede que no haya sido buena idea insultar a la chica de ojos jade, porque en definitiva es linda y bueno era la primera chica que lograba obtener su atención, y él la insultaba... Si, definitivamente era un chico raro.

—Pues, entonces baila—Sonríe, ya que obviamente esta segura de que él esta mintiendo...y para suerte de Sasuke la música cambia a una de esas lentas, bobas, y románticas canciones que él tanto detesta, pero que definitivamente en esta ocasión le salvaría el orgullo, porque ¿Qué tan diferente podía ser bailar esa música?, él confiaba que saber como bailar el vals le salvaría.

—¡Auch!—Se quejo la pelirrosa al ser pisada por segunda vez por el pelinegro.—Realmente apestas bailando.

**S**asuke frunce el ceño, estúpidos bailes, definitivamente odiaba bailar y a pesar de que él era bueno en el vals ahora parecía un verdadero tonto, pero es que el tener los ojos jade de la chica encima de él no le permitían concentrarse, debido a que claramente podía sentir las ansías que sentía la pelirrosa para ver como fallaba y quedaba en ridículo, o por lo menos esa era la explicación que su paranoica mente le daba ante la mirada fija de la chica.

**N**i hablar, él no saber bailar había arruinado su posible noviazgo -Si, su mente pensaba demasiado a futuro- con la chica de extraño cabello rosa y ojos jade.

—Me voy.—Contesta, alejándose de la pelirrosa y volviéndose a acercar a su tan gloriosa salvación: la puerta de salida. Pero es nuevamente interrumpido por la sonriente chica, quien se ha abrazado de su brazo apenas han salido de la discoteca.

—Tengo hambre...—Le informa con una sonrisa.—Así que...¿A dónde vamos?—Pregunta ella, al parecer totalmente segura de que no será rechazada por él.

—Por cierto, me llamo Sakura.—Se presenta, pasados unos minutos de haber empezado a caminar.

—Sasuke

**E**lla sonríe.—Bien Sasuke, lamento informarte que eres un asco bailando.

—Hmp...

—Pero me encantaría enseñarte—Un leve sonrojo adorna las mejillas de Sakura.—Así que mantengámonos en contacto ¿Quieres?

—Claro.

**S**asuke le dedica una de sus sonrisas ladeadas, al final ir a esa horrible discoteca y la hora y media de aburrimiento no habían sido en vano.

**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**Fin**

Hola~  
Bien... no estoy segura de porque había escrito esta historia, creo que surgió de la sugerencia que Sarahi-Chan hizo en mi Fic ¿Me amas? en otro foro x) y de un breve relato que venía en mi libro de Literatura I, no recuerdo el título o el autor, ewé sólo se que no es copia, solo tome la trama esencial

Un hombre que es invitado a bailar por una mujer, el hombre no sabe bailar y tras decirle un "Guíame tú" al estar bailando, ella lo guía, hasta la mesa de donde lo saco a bailar, /3 pobre tipo. Era un relato breve de poco más de 200 palabras.

y cambie el desenlace, diálogos, descripciones y muchas cosas x).

¿Les gusto? Espero que sí x)

Críticas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas :D

Recuerden **Los reviews son gratis y alegran el día al autor**, así que **¿Me regalan uno? :3**


End file.
